The disclosure generally relates to the field of security technology, and more particularly to secured credential migration between systems.
A common authentication system authenticates a user with login credentials that includes an identity (e.g., user identity or account identity) and a password, which are provided to the system. When initially setting up an account, the authentication system will encode the password with a cryptographic technology (e.g., generate an irreversible hash of the password or encrypt the password) to securely store the password in a repository (e.g., relational database, lightweight directory access protocol (LDAP) repository, etc.). If multi-factor authentication is used, then additional security credentials that may be stored include biometric data, a security token, etc. When later authenticating an identity, the authentication system encodes a received security credential(s) and compares it against the stored encodings of security credentials.